1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape cassette case. More particularly, the present invention relates to such type of tape cassette case that having a case body and a lid.
2. Background of the Invention
As an audio tape cassette, one that is shown in FIG. 1 has been known. As shown, a tape cassette 101 has a pair of hubs 103 and 104 around which a magnetic tape 102 is wound and cassette halves 105 connected a pair of halves for rotatably receiving these hubs therebetween.
The upper and lower surfaces 106 of the cassette halves 105 are each provided with a plurality of tape-guide insert holes 107, . . . 107, an insert hole 108 into which either the shaft of a tape supply reel or that of a tape takeup reel is inserted and an insert hole 109 into which the shaft of the other reel is inserted.
In the front surface 110 of each cassette half 105, there are provided an opening 111 and a pair of openings 112 into which the head and a pair of pinch rollers of a recording and/or reproducing unit are inserted, respectively.
When the tape cassette 101 of the above structure is loaded in a recording and/or reproducing apparatus such as a tape recorder (not shown), the tape guide pins of the recording and/or reproducing apparatus are inserted into the tape guide insert holes 107, . . . 107 drilled in the upper and lower surfaces 106 of the cassette halves 105.
At the same time, into the reel shafts insert holes 108 and 109 there are respectively inserted the shafts of the tape supply and takeup reels of the recording and/or reproducing apparatus. When inserted, these shafts respectively engage the hubs 103 and 104 to allow the letters to rotate therewith.
Further, into the magnetic head insert opening 111 and the pinch roller insert openings 112 provided at the front surface 110 of each cassette halves 105, there are respectively inserted the magnetic head and the pair of pinch rollers of the recording and/or reproducing apparatus.
Thus, recording or reproduction is performed with the magnetic head while the magnetic tape 102 is caused to travel by the pinch rollers at a predetermined feeding speed.
In the case of the tape cassette 101 shown in FIG. 1, the magnetic tape 102 partly exposed outside from the magnetic head insert opening 111 and the pinch roller insert openings 112 provided at the front face 110 of the cassette halves 105.
Consequently, if the tape cassette 101 is carried as it is, there is the possibility that the magnetic tape 102 is damaged because of its being adhered with dust or getting bruised.
That is, there may arise the problem that dust enters the magnetic head insert opening 111 or pinch roller insert openings 112 thereby giving rise to an adverse effect on the magnetic tape 102.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, the tape cassette 101 is housed in a case 121 shown in FIG. 5 for storage and transport.
As shown in FIG. 1, the case 121 includes a case body 124 and a lid 122 rotatably fixed to the case body by means of a hinge 123. The lid 122 includes a plate-like portion 122a and a pocket 122b at one side thereof.
To allow the tape cassette 101 to be received into the case 121, the tape cassette 101 is inserted into the pocket 122b of the lid 122 along the inner surface of the plate-like portion 122a and then the lid 122 is closed with respect to the case body 124. In the closed state of the case 121, hub locks 125 and 126 are brought into engagement with the hubs 103 and 104 through the reel shaft insert holes 108 and 109 of the tape cassette 101 so that the rotations of the hubs 103 and 104 are hindered and the magnetic tape 102 is prevented from becoming loosened when it is stored or transported.
The tape cassette case 121 shown in FIG. 1 has had the problem that when it is closed, the case body 124 and the cover 122 become integral with each other and as a result, the user becomes perplexed to open the lid 122 as he is unable to make sure the boundary of the lid 122 and the case 121.